You Can See?
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: CAM, one-shot con la cancion de El Malo de aventura


iCarly no me pertenece, solo uso a estos dos personajes, porque creo que el CAM esta implicito, no me gusta ni seddie ni creddie

...

"**YOU CAN SEE?"**

_**El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.**_

_**Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**_

-vamos Carly, dime que tienes-decía el chico mientras veía a la morena junto de él viendo el techo

-no tengo nada freddie, nada-dijo la chica aun sin quitar la mirada del cielo

-yo sé que tienes algo, dime que-dijo poniéndose muy cerca el rostro de la chica que solo se le quedo viendo, y así el pelinegro se acercó y le dio un beso, que para el gusto de Carly era algo frio y áspero no era como los de…

_**Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.**_

_**Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser.**_

-10 años atrás-

_**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**_

_**Tu serás la cinderella, él el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul.**_

-jajaja, ¡esto es genial!-decía la chica rubia mientras tomaba en su mano la navaja-¿a cuánto?-le dijo al chavo que estaba enfrente de ella

-mmm, por ser para ti….50 dólares-dijo el chico sonriente

-wuau, ¿en serio?-dijo la chica muy emocionada

-así es, Sam eres una cliente distinguida, sin contar que eres mi amiga desde que éramos niños-dijo el chico echándole el brazo encima y despeinándola-pero no la uses para cosas que te dañen, ¿entendido?-dijo el chico señalándola y sonriendo

-sí, entendido-dijo Sam con voz de "ya entendí"-toma-dijo sacando el dinero y dándoselo

-muy bien, gracias Sam-

-gracias a ti, nos vemos luego-dijo guardando su nuevo juguetito y salió corriendo hacia su moto y fue directo a casa de su hermosa morena, al llegar bajo de esta y se dirigió hacia la puerta y toco el timbre, espero un rato y alguien abrió

-¡Sam!, que sorpresa-dijo el chico sorprendido de ver a la rubia

-qué onda Spence, ¿y Carly?-pregunto ella algo extrañada

-ouh, no tarda en venir se está arreglando un poco, ya sabes cómo es-dijo Spencer sonriendo

-¿Cómo es quién?-dijo Carly saliendo con un hermoso vestido color negro

-wuau hermanita, te ves muy bien-dijo Spencer al ver a la pequeña Shay tan hermosa, y Sam simplemente se quedó embobada-bueno voy a dentro, nos vemos luego Sam-dijo el chico dándose la vuelta

-bye Spence-dijo aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la morena

_**Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud.**_

_**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**_

-que tal me….-dijo Carly pero Sam la beso antes de que pudiera seguir hablando-creo que eso quiso decir que bien-dijo sonriendo mientras seguía besando a la rubia

-MUY bien-dijo la rubia

-gracias-dijo la morena

-vamos-dijo Sam jalándola de la mano

-¿nos vamos en tu moto?-pregunto la morena

-mmm, solo si usas esto-dijo la rubia quitándose su chamarra y dándosela a la morena

-pero no tengo frio-

-no es para que te la pongas, es para que nadie vea lo hermosa que vas, llevas vestido y en la moto de seguro se te ve todo-dijo Sam, aunque la morena ya se imaginaba que era para eso

-entonces no quieres que nadie me vea, ¿verdad?-dijo la morena acercándose a la rubia

_**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te eleva hasta el exceso.**_

-mmm, no no quiero que vean lo hermosa que vas hoy-dijo Sam sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba hacia ella

-lástima porque va como una mamacita-dijo un hombre pasando junto a ellas, acompañado de otro

-¿Qué te pasa idiota?-dijo enojada la rubia mientras los enfrentaba

-ya Sam, tranquila no les hagas caso-decía Carly abrazándola para que no se les fuera encima

-ándale, mejor hazle caso a esa muñequita-dijo el otro

-oye, te prohíbo que hables así de ella-dijo Sam acercándose más a los tipos

-momento, tu eres Sam Puckett ¿cierto?-dijo uno de ellos

-pues entonces-dijo Sam sonriendo

-ouh, lo sentimos, perdón por meternos con tu chica-dijo el otro sonriendo nerviosamente

-hemos oído hablar de ti, dicen que no piensas y tiras a matar-dijo el moreno

-jeje, si bueno dicen muchas cosas de mi-dijo sacando su nuevo juguetito-y sé que si no se van de aquí, van a agregar más cosas a esa lista tan "corta" que tengo-dijo aplastando el botón que hacia salir el filo de aquel objeto haciendo que los otros dos salieran corriendo

-¡Sam!, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto Carly viendo el objeto punzocortante

-me la vendió un amigo-dijo Sam guardándola de nuevo

-no vayas a hacer una locura-dijo Carly viendo a la rubia

-no, ahora vamos-dijo Sam subiendo a la moto seguida de Carly, quien se tapó las piernas con la chamarra de la rubia

············

-2 años después-

_**Y ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**_

-Samantha Puckett, condenada a 8 años de prisión por intento de asesinato-declaro el juez, la rubia solo cerró los ojos en señal de que no lo creía y la morena solo negó con la cabeza

La rubia volteo buscando a su morena, que para este entonces ya iba saliendo de aquella sala, se maldijo a ella misma por ser tan idiota, los guardias la sacaron de sus pensamientos agarrándola y llevándola hacia su celda

_**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**_

_**Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.**_

Sam pensaba en lo idiota que fue al no hacerle caso, al dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos asesinos, y recordaba lo que ocurrió

-flash back-

-ey Wendyland-decia la rubia a la pelirroja junto de ella

-¿Qué pasa Samantha?-dijo la chica mientras seguía fumando y tomando un poco de cerveza

-¿quieres ver algo de acción?-pregunto sacando su pequeña amiga, ahora ya tenía nombre, se llamaba Sammy

-¿Qué piensas hacer?, no hagas locuras que Carly te espera, y sabes que no le gusta…..-

-¡ya se!, por eso ves con ella, y yo voy por algo que quiero-dijo dándole las llaves de su moto

-¿estarás bien?-pregunto la pelirroja recibiendo las llaves

-sí, te llamo cuando salga-

-ok-dijo la chica para arrancar la moto

La rubia se dirigió hacia el mini súper que estaba en la esquina y entro, habían dos tipos gigantes, ella pensó en Carly, y Wendy tenía razón, así que guardo a su pequeña Sammy y fue por una cerveza y al voltear vio a los tipos frente a ella

-ey tu eres Sam Puckett ¿cierto?-pregunto uno con un tatuaje de una mujer desnuda en el brazo

-así es-

-esto, es por todos aquellos que te odian-dijo el otro, un tipo calvo y con todo su cuerpo tatuado lanzándole un golpe en el estomago

-¿¡qué te pasa idiota!-pregunto Sam muy enojada y respondiendo con igual o más fuerza, como era posible que una niña como ella, pudiera ganarle a dos tipos tan grandes. El otro tipo la agarro por atrás y se la puso al otro a su merced para que la golpeara, recibiendo otro golpe en el estómago, pero ella no se iba a dejar, así que salto librándose del tipo que la estaba deteniendo y dándole una patada al que la golpeaba, saco su navaja, y se la enterró a uno en el brazo y cuando se iba a parar no se percató que estaba el otro y se la enterró en el estómago, se quedó paralizada, cuando quiso darse la vuelta, ya estaban los oficiales ahí, pues el dueño los llamo…

-fin flashback-

··············

-Carly ¿Qué paso?-pregunto freddie al ver tan mal a la morena

-Sam-

-¿Qué le paso a Sam?-pregunto el chico extrañado

-la condenaron-dijo comenzando a llorar, eso hizo que el chico sonriera, tanto lo había deseado, al fin tenía el camino libre

-tranquila, yo te ayudare a olvidarla-dijo acercándose a abrazarla, la chica no escucho esto último, así que se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar sin parar

_**No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.**_

_**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**_

-ven vayamos a casa, ella fue una tonta, no sé que hizo ni me interesa, lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien-dijo el chico

-gracias-dijo ella aun sin dejar de que sus lágrimas escurrieran

_**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**_

_**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**_

················

-Samantha Puckett, tienes visitas-dijo un guardia la rubia se puso de pie y el guardia la llevo a los intercomunicadores, al verla ahí, tan hermosa y tan bella se quedó sin habla, así que tomo el intercomunicador y la que comenzó a hablar fue la morena

-¿Cómo estás?-

-mal, digo estando aquí lejos de ti por algo que no fue mi culpa, no podría estar bien-dijo poniendo la mano en el cristal y la morena hizo lo mismo poniéndola exactamente contra la de ella y sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir-no llores, no por mi culpa, te amo demasiado como para verte así-dijo la rubia mientras también comenzaban a salir sus lagrimas

_**No bastan los modales, y ser fiel.**_

_**Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**_

-¿estas llorando?-pregunto Carly sorprendida y Sam solo asintió

-sabes que me duele estar aquí sin ti sin contar que estas desprotegida allá afuera-

-de hecho…de eso quería hablarte-dijo Carly quitando la mano del cristal y secando sus lágrimas lo que extraño a la rubia, pero ella hizo lo mismo

-dime-

-mmm, es que…..estoy saliendo con Freddie-dijo Carly, la cara de Sam fue de sorpresa, enojo, rabia, dolor, todo junto

-¿¡que!-dijo Sam alterándose-yo aquí luchando por salir para estar contigo, ¿y tú con otro?-

-Sam, por favor entiende estas lejos de mí, creo que tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida-

-está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero antes…di que no me amas-dijo Sam viéndola con indiferencia, pero la morena negó con la cabeza-¡dilo!-ordeno la rubia golpeando la mesa

-no te amo-dijo la morena volteando a verla, la rubia solo desvió la mirada y dejo salir las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por ella

-adiós-dijo la rubia para luego darse la vuelta y caminar de nuevo hacia su celda, mientras la morena se ponía de pie y salía de ahí, para seguir con su teatro

·············

-vamos freddie-decía Carly jalándolo de la mano y caminando, pero se toparon con los mismos que se encontró cuando iba con Sam aquella vez

-oh, pero si es la carita de muñeca-dijo el rubio

-pero no viene con Sam-dijo el moreno-oh cierto, está condenada-dijo para luego reírse

-pero sabe que andas con este, porque sino pobrecita, ella pensando que aun la amas y tu aquí revolcándote con este-dijo el rubio-no será que más bien eres una zorra-dijo de nuevo y Carly soltó a freddie, esperando que hiciera algo por lo que los otros dijeron

-¿acaso tú la defenderás?-dijo el moreno comenzando a reírse burlonamente-fueras la gran Sam Puckett te tendríamos miedo, pero solo eres tú, eres un simple tonto y estúpido que no respeta lo ajeno-dijo dándole un golpe que mando a freddie al suelo

_**Tú serás la cinderella, él el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul.**_

_**Soy tu amor, y tu dilema, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtud.**_

-oigan, yo no quiero problemas-dijo freddie bastante asustando y hasta temblando

-jajaja pero que veo, ¿acaso está implorando piedad?-dijo el rubio burlándose de él y viendo a su compañero-¿acaso Sam Puckett alguna vez hizo eso?-

_**El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso.**_

_**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te eleva hasta exceso.**_

-no, recuerda que ella hacia que imploraran piedad-dijo el moreno poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-cierto, pero mmm, este idiota no es Sam-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y dándole una patada, mientras el otro le mandaba puñetazos

-¡ya suéltenlo!-gritaba Carly

-oh, ¿entonces lo amas más que a Sam?-pregunto el rubio haciéndose el sorprendido, ante esa pregunta Carly se quedó callada-lo supuse-dijo dándole una última patada al igual que su compañero-mmm, creo que nos vamos, no vale la pena estar perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota-dijo comenzando a caminar

_**Y ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**_

-nos vemos luego, señora de Puckett-dijo el moreno y ambos hicieron una reverencia-jajaja que loco si no fuera así creo que ya hubieras conocido a la pequeña Samy dentro de alguna de tus extremidades-dijo el moreno mostrando la navaja de Sam

-¿de dónde sacaste eso?-pregunto sorprendida la morena

-sabes, casi no cuidan bien las escenas de crimen-dijo sonriendo y guardándola de nuevo-cualquiera mataría por esta navaja-

-oh por cierto, nosotros odiamos a Sam Puckett por ser mejor que nosotros y todos los demás….-dijo el rubio algo pensativo

-pero a falta de ella, aparte de que le debemos un favor….-dijo el moreno

-nosotros te protegeremos en su ausencia, Sam era, bueno es la mejor y siempre será así, nosotros le debemos una y somos de honor, así que considérate intocable-dijo el rubio

-jaja, y todo gracias a esa idiota que está encerrada mientras le pones el cuerno-dijo el moreno de espaldas para luego desaparecer, freddie se puso de pie y fue a ver a Carly

-¿estás bien?-

-eso debería preguntarte yo a ti-

_**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**_

_**Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.**_

_**No tiene la táctica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu pecho.**_

-vamos que ya es tarde, vayamos a mi casa para curarte-dijo Carly comenzando a caminar y atrás de ella iba freddie-_Sam-_pensó la morena mientras lanzaba un suspiro-_aun después de todo, aun después de tanto, te sigo amando y tú, a pesar de que te lastime sigues protegiéndome aun sin estar aquí-_

_**Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño.**_

-vamos Carly, esa chica solo quiere que regreses con ella, por eso hace todo eso de mandar a que te cuiden-dijo el moreno, engañándose a sí mismo, pues sabía que en verdad Carly amaba a Sam-¿no pensaras que en serio te ama?, además está encerrada, si en verdad le hubieras importado no lo hubiera hecho-

_**Que me pregunte como te conquiste.**_

_**Que anote mis truquitos en papel.**_

-¡cállate!, ya me harte de ti-dijo Carly volteando a verlo-eres tan tonto, no te defiendes ni siquiera tú y quieres que crea que me defenderás a mí, solo dices todo eso de Sam porque jamás serás como ella, así que vete y déjame, no quiero volverte a ver-dijo Carly comenzando a caminar se sentía tan bien

_**No bastan los modales, y ser fiel.**_

_**Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**_

··················

-8 años después-

-bueno, ¿Carly?-

-¿sí?-

-soy Wendy-

-hola Wendy, ¿Qué sucede?-

-hoy sale Sam-dijo la chica y Carly se quedó tan sorprendida

-¿en serio?-

-sí, así es y quería saber si podrías llevarle su moto, desde hace ocho años la tengo y está intacta, que mejor regalo que se la des…..tu-

-claro, dime a qué hora y voy por ella-

·············

-vamos niña, date prisa que no tienes todo el tiempo del mundo-decía el guardia apurando a Sam a que guardara todo

-ya voy, no seas tan estresante que bien podría pasar otros ocho años aquí-dijo acercándose hasta acorralarlo contra la pared y pudo notar que temblaba-idiota-dijo burlándose y jalando su pequeña maleta y así salió en compañía del guardia, pasando por en medio de las demás celdas

-ey Puckett, cuídate-gritaban algunas

-púdrete Puckett-decían otras, pero no se fue sin buenos y malos deseos

Al llegar a la puerta principal tomo aire y la vio de arriba abajo, movió un poco su cuello y espero a que el guardia abriera la puerta

-vamos, fuera de aquí-dijo el guardia con una sonrisa-eres terriblemente encantadora-dijo negando con la cabeza-cuídate, y vive la vida que aún no se acaba-

-lo se Ed, cuídate tú también-dijo poniendo el puño y el guardia sonrió y choco su puño contra el de la chica, y así la rubia salió, y vio hacia atrás y el guardia volvió a sonreír para luego cerrar la puerta, la chica miro hacia el cielo y comenzó a caminar, pero escucho un motor en dirección contraria a la de ella, así que volteó y la vio, subida en su moto, con su chamarra y sonriéndole de una manera tan tierna-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un poco incrédula y caminando hacia ella con una mano dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, mientras en la otra llevaba la maleta recargada en el hombro

-mmm, es que por aquí perdí algo hace ocho años, y quería ver si aún lo podía recuperar-dijo con tristeza y miedo a que la rubia se negara

-pues, ese algo no está perdido y siempre estará para ti, aun mas allá de esta vida-dijo Sam sonriendo y a cambio recibió un abrazo y un beso de recibimiento a su nueva vida, en compañía de quien dejo hace ocho años, y que volvió a recuperar para nunca dejarse la una a la otra-te amo-

-yo te amo más a ti-dijo la morena separándose un poco-vayamos a casa, que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más-

-hecho, porque yo pienso hacer lo mismo-dijo la rubia subiéndose a su moto-¿te la dio Wendy?-dijo mientras ayudaba a subir a la morena, que en esta ocasión si llevaba pantalones y se abrazaba de la cintura de la rubia mientras se recargaba de ella

-sí, ella me dijo que te la trajera-dijo dándole algunos besos en el hombro

-bien, le tendré que agradecer-dijo sonriendo

-y también a esos dos de Jack y Jean-dijo la morena

-esos idiotas, ¿Por qué?-dijo la rubia extrañada

-me cuidaron muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-¿ellos?-dijo la rubia aún muy extrañada

-me dijeron que te debían una, y que eran de honor y que por ser la señora de Puckett seria intocable-dijo sonriendo

-¿en serio?-pregunto Sam y Carly asintió-bueno, también les agradeceré a esos dos-dijo arrancando su moto, con dirección a la casa de la morena donde comenzaría una nueva vida para ambas

_**Él te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas**_

_**Y yo sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer**_

_**...**_

_**que tal?, bien...mal...horrible?**_


End file.
